


Cat

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashae brings Solas a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat

“Vhenan, please.”

“It’ll make the rotunda more lively, and she can keep you company when I have to go away.”

“I’m quite fine with being alone when you are gone.”

“Okay, she can keep me company when you’re gone somewhere then.”

“Then you can keep her in your chambers.”

“I’m rarely in my chambers, and someone is always in here or the library. She won’t get lonely in here.”

“Vhenan-”

“Please, ma sa'lath. For me?“

”…very well.“

Dorian chuckled under his breath at the conversation drifting up from the rotunda, turning the page of the book he was reading. Solas was never able to say no to the Inquisitor, not when she turned those sad eyes on him and pleaded in her you-kicked-my-puppy voice.  
  


* * *

  
“Achoo!”

Dorian leaned over the railing at the sound, peering down to where the elf mage stood. He had a handkerchief pressed to his face, shaking his head as he looked down towards his feet to where the kitten was wrapped around his ankles.

“Achoo!”

Oh this was too good.

“If you do have to live in here, I would appreciate it if you would at least stay on the other side of the room. I can barely breathe.” Solas’ voice was quiet, meant only for the kitten, but Dorian was leaning so far over the railing that he picked up the low mutter. The kitten responded by purring and settling at Solas’ feet.

“Achoo!”

“Dear man, you could have explained to her why you didn’t want the kitten. None of us would like to lose our resident Fade expert because of a cat allergy.”

Solas didn’t even glance up. He walked around his desk and sat down at his chair, with the kitten following and jumping into his lap as soon as he settled himself. He sighed, a hand reaching to pet the kitten as if he couldn’t help it.

Dorian chuckled again, pushing away from the railing. “Send it up here when it gets to be too much for you. I won’t let your dear Inquisitor find out.”

 


End file.
